


From Across The Room

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From across the classroom you'd always stared at her<br/>You always knew she was special</p>
<p>but you never realized you loved her this much</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across The Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Archive of our own and the first i've posted anywhere at all.  
> its probably full of mistakes and typos and the characters are a bit OOC  
> :C  
> but yeah.  
> every few paragraphs it changes from differnent characters POVs but their name is above where the POV changes.
> 
>  
> 
> In which Kanaya is always watching Rose from afar, until one day Rose decides to go up and talk to her.

Kanaya:

You’d always stared at her. From across the classroom. Always thinking about her.

You’re sure she doesn’t notice. She never so much as glances in your direction.

You’d listened in on some of her conversations. She was a kind person. Very intelligent with a quick wit.

You’d always thought she was lovely and beautiful and you’d always wanted to talk to her.

But you kept you distance. You always had. And things weren’t likely to change.

 

Rose:

She’d always stared at you. From across the classroom. She’s always on your mind.

You pretend not to notice. You only ever look back through the corner of your eye.

She’d listen to what you were saying. Even so, she’d never joined in the conversation.

You’d always wondered what kind of a person she was, and had always wanted to talk to her.

You’d never spoken to her, and she’d kept her distance. But today, things were going to change.

**********************************************************************************

‘Hello, I was wondering if I could be your partner for our assignment, as I have no one left to pair up with, that is of course if you don’t already have a partner?’  
You’d asked to be her partner. She stared up at you, almost as if in shock.   
‘Yes, of course you can.’ She said as she cleared her things off the other side of the desk so you could sit down. 

You had to complete an assignment with a partner in your English class.

Your other friends in this class had already partnered up, so you found this as a great opportunity to go and talk to her. 

Your assignment was on Shakespeare, a favourite topic of yours.

‘My name is Rose’ you say.  
She looks back at you and says ‘I am Kanaya.’  
You ask a few questions about the assignment and get straight to work.

 

Kanaya:  
She’d asked to be your partner. You stared up at her, hoping you hadn’t looked too surprised.

You didn’t have any friends in this class so you gladly cleared you books off the other half of the desk for her to take a seat.

You had to complete an assignment in your English class with a partner.

Your assignment was on Shakespeare; one of your least favourite topics.

She told you her name was Rose, and you’d had to stop yourself from saying ‘I know’ and simply replied with your own name.  
Now you sit at your desk, writing up something about Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Every now and then she would ask something about the assignment, or comment on something in the surrounding classroom and you did your best to come up with good replies.

When the bell rang for lunch, you were sad that she’d be leaving your company. You packed up your things, said your goodbyes and headed out into the hallway towards your locker.   
Your locker was almost directly opposite hers but she’d never noticed. You replace your books, retrieve your lunch and head out to where you and your friends usually sat.

**********************************************************************************

Rose:  
The next day you went to your class as usual, though this time took a seat next to Kanaya.

You’d talked to her all through the lesson and you’d discovered many things about her, such as her love for the colour jade green and her passion for fashion designing. 

During your recess and lunch breaks, you’d walked around the school campus with her, talking and getting to know her more. The more you got to know her, the more you wanted to be around her.

You spent most of your time together for the next few days, occasionally sitting with your or her groups of friends.

After a week had gone by, the two of you were very good friends and spent most of your time with each other.

 

Kanaya:  
That day she’d come and sat next to you, for no apparent reason, other than she’d wanted to sit next to you. You’d talked to her all lesson and you’d discovered many things about her such as her love for psychology, and her passion for writing.

During your recess and lunch breaks, you’d walked with her, talked to her more and more each day. You knew there was something about her, something that made her far more special than anyone else you’d ever met. 

You’d been friends with her for nearly a month now and now she’d come to your house after school so you could study together.

 

Rose:  
You’d finished all your studies and homework quickly, even though you had been allowed to stay the night by Kanaya’s mother.

You sat down next to Kanaya on her bed, you were currently discussing your class options for the next year. 

‘When we get the forms we should organize them together so we end up with more classes with each other.’ You suggest.  
‘Good idea. What classes do you intend on taking?’ she asked.  
‘Hmm, other than the core subjects, I’d like to take that writing class.’  
‘But isn't that just like English class?’  
‘yes, but it focuses solely on creative writing.’  
‘Oh I see.’   
‘also,’ you say, ‘I’d like to take the science A class.’  
‘I shall be staying in the B class. Science isn't my strong suit.’ She says.   
‘We didn’t have science together anyway. What classes would you like to take?’  
She stares at the wall with her head tilted to the side for a moment.  
‘I hadn’t really thought about it. Perhaps the textiles class?’   
‘Yes, that might be an interesting class to take. Maybe I could take it with you?’

**********************************************************************************

Kanaya:  
You are sitting on your bed discussing your classes for the next year. She wants to take more classes with you. It’s hard to explain just how happy you are to hear her say that. You ask about what classes she’d like to take and she asks you the same.

You decide you’d like to take the textiles class, as you’d get many sewing projects to do.

Rose says she’d like to take that class with you. You’re pretty sure rose had never touched a sewing machine in her life and you’re pretty sure that she has no interest in textiles.

She just wants to take another class with you.

She tells you this and leans forward slightly as she does, so she has to turn her head up to look at you.

She smiles and it’s breathtaking.

She’s wonderful and beautiful and smart and she loves to be around you and you love being around her.

Even though you’d always stared at her from across the classroom,  
Even though she’d been your best friend for quite some time now,

You’d never realized you loved her so much.

 

So, as she’s there, smiling at you, you do something stupid. You know it’s stupid because you know she won’t feel the same way and she’ll walk out on you now and she won’t talk to you ever again.

Though despite the stupidity of your actions, you go through with them anyway.

You lean forward.

And kiss her.

**********************************************************************************

Rose:  
You say you want to join the textiles class with her. You have no interest in textiles, and you have never sewn anything in your life but you just want to spend some more time with her.

She is your best friend and you love spending time with her and you are pretty sure she loves spending time around you. You think she is wonderful and kind and very intelligent, and you want to spend every moment with her.

Then she does something you do not expect. 

She leans forward and kisses you.

On the lips.

It’s quick and gentle, but it gets her message across.

You never realized she felt that way about you.

And you… you never realized you felt that way about her either.

She pulls away after a few seconds, and looks terrified, like she thinks you’re going to yell, or scream, or run away. She starts stammering an apology, but before she can form the words, you take her head in your hands and pull her towards you for a kiss.

This time it’s a bit deeper and lasts a lot longer.

She slowly wraps her arms around your head and neck and you shift a bit closer to her on the bed.  
You pull away and stare into her eyes.  
‘I- i- um…’ she stutters, but you shoosh her and give her another quick kiss.

 

Kanaya:  
You kissed her. You kissed her and pulled away in a panic, expecting her to freak out.

You went to apologise, but were cut off when she pulled you in for a kiss.

When she pulled away, you started to speak, though you were unsure of what you should say.

She silenced your stuttering yet again with another, quicker kiss.

Then your mother walked in the door.

And thank goodness she hadn’t walked in a minute sooner.

She asks Rose if she’d still like to stay the night.  
Rose says yes.

You are so happy. You had thought she’d hate you. That she’d want to leave.  
But she doesn’t. She wants to stay. She feels the same way about you.  
Your mother then announces that dinner is ready and you go out to eat.

For the rest of the night, you watch a movie in your bedroom and end up snuggled up together on the mattress on the floor which was set up for Rose to sleep on.

The movie on TV finishes and some TV show starts playing, though you pay no attention.

You are holding her hand and her head is rested on your shoulder and under your neck.  
You love her and you want to tell her that but you’re afraid that might be taking things a bit too quickly.

However, you do so anyway.

You play with a bit of her hair and say,   
‘Rose, I love you. Could I be your girlfriend?’  
She leans her head up and kisses you, wrapping her hands around your head as she does. She kisses you deeply and passionately, making your head spin, and you think you may have stopped breathing.  
She pulls away and looks up at you with a smirk and replies the same way you had when she’d asked to be your English partner.

 

‘Yes, of course you can.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading c:
> 
> 0u0
> 
> feel free to leave any comments or constructive critisisms  
> C:


End file.
